


Much Appreciated

by the_Orange_one



Category: Late Night Host RPF, musician RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPF, Sickfic, idk i was sick and this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Orange_one/pseuds/the_Orange_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head was throbbing, and the backs of his eyes hurt, too. He groaned with this realization, then rolled over, hiding his face in - not the pillow, as he’d anticipated, but instead grasped someone’s shirt.<br/>Jimmy wakes up with Justin in his bed and is confused.  And very sick.  Not slash, but with a slashy slant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I definitely don't own any of this. wish I did, cause these two are adorable.

Jimmy blinked lazily, waking from his sickness-induced sleep. He took a moment to revel in the warmth and the comforting dimness of the room. He then realized, or rather remembered where he was. He was lying in his bed, and to be completely honest with himself, he was struggling to remember a time when he felt worse. Maybe that one time in Toronto when he and Nancy had both gotten food poisoning the night of their anniversary, but that’s a tough one to top.

Now his head was throbbing, and the backs of his eyes hurt, too. He groaned with this realization, dreading a hangover from who knows what kind of cold medicine drug cocktail he threw together yesterday, then rolled over, hiding his face in - _not_ the pillow, as he’d anticipated, but instead grasped someone’s shirt. It took his brain all of three seconds to determine it was Justin’s.

Right. Justin had come to check up on him this morning, and had forced him to eat some of the food he’d whipped up for him, insisting that he couldn’t subsist on reheated canned soup forever, eliciting a half hearted scowl from Jimmy, who took the food gratefully. But Jimmy definitely didn’t remember falling asleep with Justin. In fact, he’s pretty sure he fell asleep - literally _collapsed_ into bed - shortly after Justin’s fussing about the soup. But he’d have expected Justin to just watch Netflix down in the TV room or something. Yet here his friend was, draped over and around a very sick Jimmy who didn’t really feel any better than he had that morning.

He must’ve woken Justin up with his shifting, because he felt his friend’s arms tighten around his shoulders and waist, tucking him securely into Justin’s chest.

“Mmmnh. Justin...” he rasped, his voice sounding rough and clogged. He felt Justin sigh lightly as he woke up more completely and relaxed his tight grip on Jimmy’s torso.

He let out a soft snort. “Sorry, jus’ wondered if you were feeling better, but then you were ‘sleep, so...”  he drawled sleepily.

Jimmy smiled through the pain in his head.  “‘M mostly fine,” he replied, mumbling into Justin’s shoulder. “But I didn’t really expect you when I first woke up, and my head’s killing me.” Justin then released his hold almost completely, tugging his arms away, but still leaving a hand resting on Jimmy’s waist.

“I could go get you an aspirin,” he offered, tracing mindless patterns on Jimmy’s hipbone.

Jimmy kept his nose pressed against the warmth of Justin’s shirt-front. “Or you could stay here,” he suggested, clinging to the other man.

“What, and let you get me sick?” Justin’s voice rumbled low and deep in his chest where Jimmy’s palms were holding onto his shirt. Jimmy pressed close to him. Close enough to hear his breath in his chest.

“You did come up here to sleep with me,” he reasoned.

“I came up here to check on you,” Justin corrected, but taking the blame. He buried his face in Jimmy’s hair. “But I really only stayed ‘cause I didn’t feel like waking you up.”  His voice was slightly muffled by the pillow and the head of hair he was speaking into.

“Okay, whatever,” Jimmy said with a grin and a yawn. “You’re stuck now.”

Justin chuckled. “I _could_ just roll you off me and leave.”  He left the _“but I won’t”_ unspoken, but the message was clear enough when he rolled over onto his back, pulling Jimmy with him across his chest.

Jimmy sighed happily, already drifting off, using Justin as a pillow.  His last conscious thoughts, though most likely tainted by maximum-strength cold relief, were of how nice his pillow smelled. Subtle, intoxicating, and familiar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it needs improvement, this is my first post and I didn't have a beta, and drop a comment if you are so inclined on your way out, thanks for reading!


End file.
